kakupurifandomcom-20200215-history
Guides
Cocktail Prince (kakupuri) is a card collecting game published by Geechs and Gumi, ''published in July, 2017, for iOS and Android devices. It's worth noting that kakupuri is not a rhythm game. Gameplay has mixed aspects of timing, memory games and Connect 2/''bejeweled-''like games. How to Download Android users # Download QooApp on your Android phone. # Open the app and search for "Cocktail Prince". You can search for it in english. # Click on it and click the Download button, and you're good to go! Without Using QooApp # If you're afraid outside APK files will ruin your phone, download the app TunnelBear which is a free VPN app, and connect it to Japan and make a new google playstore account, or rather a google account while connected to Japan! # Once it has been created turn off TunnelBear, search "カクプリ" and download safely from the app store! #If the app needs a update and you can't find it on your account, turn on TunnelBear again to Japan and accept the terms and conditions pop up when you open up the Google Play Store, and in the update list it should be there! iOS users # Since the game is only available in Japan, you'll need a Japanese Apple ID to download the game. This reddit thread has a good guide on how to create one. # Once you have created your Japanese account, search for "カクテル王子" or "カクプリ". # Click download, and you're good to go! Navigation Main Screen * '''Bar/Game':' '''Customize and furnish your bar, collect rewards from trash and deliveries, and play the mini games. * '''Cards':' '''Check your card inventory, level and awaken your cards, give your boys gifts so you can max their affection. * '''Stories': Read main, side and event stories. * Gacha: Spend crystals or gold to order new cards. * Store: Exchange crystals for inventory space, buy crystals with real money currency. * Home: Access the home screen (the one pictures above) * News/Announcements: Check news of events, latest updates and more. * Achievements: Get rewards from finishing in-game goals. * Gift box: Where all your rewards are stored. * Menu: Access the menu Bar * Experience: EXP in this game is measure in gold. The gold you get from gameplay, tips, and cleaning trash all count towards your ranking up. The amount shown in the window is how much more gold you need to rank up once more. * Furniture store: Buy furniture for your bar, including limited time event items * Furniture inventory: Check or sell the furniture you own. A guide on selling furniture can be found here * Visit other players: By visiting other players, you can make an "order" at their bar, which gives you one more stamina. You can do that a total of 10 times per day. * Choose characters: Basically that. It's worth reminding that the cards you put in your bar are the same that will show up in your home screen. * Expand bar size: Exchange gold '''for more space in your bar. ** 100,000 G - 12x12 ** 500,000 G - 14x14 ** 1,000,000 G - 16x16 ** 2,000,000 G - 18x18 * '''Visit log: Check players who visited your bar. Each visit gives you tip money, which will appear on the bottom left of your bar screen! * Give gifts: You can give gifts (the heart shaped boxes) to any of the boys to rank their affection by clicking the heart button, and then clicking any boy in your bar. ** 1 Heart box - 100 affection points ** 2 Heart box - 200 affection points ** 3 Heart box - 500 affection points ** 4 Heart box - 1,000 affection points ** 5 Heart box - 3,000 affection points * Save/Load bar: Save your bar decorations so you can load them again at another time. The first button will let you save them, and the second button will let you load them. Cards * Organize teams: Self explanatory. The first tab lets you choose the cards in your bar, and the second tab lets you create multiple teams. * Level/Awaken cards: Self explanatory. Check the leveling guide for more info. * Character info: You can check the character's info, like height, weight and more, their affection/card stories, their voice clips, outfits and cards you possess from this page. * Album: Check all the cards you possess. Stories This part is pretty self explanatory, since the tabs are in english. Please note that all the stories are in japanese, though. Gacha The pulls in the game are called "orders." There are currently 2 permanent order boxes, they are Gold Order and Platinum Order. During events, a third order box, either Event Order or Pick Up Order, will be added for a limited time. Premium Gacha * You can get cards from 3 to 5 stars. A 10 Order gives you a guaranteed 4* * the Paid daily order can only be used if you have paid crystals. Unless you bought them with real money, you won't be able to scout from the daily paid box. Gold gacha * You can only get cards from 1 to 3 stars. * You get a daily free order. * A single order costs 600 G, and a 10 order costs 6,000 G. Store * Buy crystals: Self explanatory. Use real money currency to buy crystals. * Stamina drinks: Self explanatory * Expand Inventory: 5 inventory slots for 10 crystals. * Expand Slots: 1 slot for 10 crystals. Menu * Profile: View and edit your profile. Chance your display name, your bar name, your bio and your display-support card. * Item count: view how many of each item you have. * Friend list: add/delete friends. The ID button on the top right displays your user ID and lets you search for other players by using their ID. * Settings: Change Multiple game settings (Guide to come!) * Help: Tutorials in Japanese only. * Connect to twitter: Bind your account to your twitter account. Useful if you participated in the Making Love! campaign. * Data transfer: Create an unique ID and password for your account. ** Your ID must be between 8~12 characters. ** Your ID must be unique. ** Your ID must contain a number. ** Your password must contain a number. * Contact Geechs: Any e-mails you send them must be in Japanese. We have a guide here * ToS: Terms of Service. Category:Guides